


Когда земля уходит из-под ног

by Laiana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana
Summary: Два человека, одна машина и одно путешествие от побережья до побережья сквозь катящийся к чертям мир. Дорога в полторы тысячи миль, когда ни еды, ни так необходимого топлива почти не осталось, а двигатель выходит из строя, не проработав и полдня. Хорошо — один механик с золотыми руками, хорошо — у второго хоть и руки не от бога, зато в рукавах припрятаны тузы. Постапокалипсис на дворе, осталось только выжить.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 8





	Когда земля уходит из-под ног

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Andrew_Clean  
>  **Артер:** Arya337  
>  **Пейринг:** J2  
>  **Жанр:** РПС-АУ, постапокалиптика  
>  **Размер:** ~ 13000  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Саммари:** Два человека, одна машина и одно путешествие от побережья до побережья сквозь катящийся к чертям мир. Дорога в полторы тысячи миль, когда ни еды, ни так необходимого топлива почти не осталось, а двигатель выходит из строя, не проработав и полдня. Хорошо — один механик с золотыми руками, хорошо — у второго хоть и руки не от бога, зато в рукавах припрятаны тузы. Постапокалипсис на дворе, осталось только выжить.  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
>  **Примечание:** написано на AU-Fest 2020
> 
>   
> 

Мир летел к чертям. Ничего, впрочем, нового.  
Джаред выше поднял шарф, защищаясь от пронизывающего ветра. Но ничто не спасало от холода — тот проникал сквозь ткань, сквозь кожу и, казалось, вгрызался в кости. Джаред уже и забыл, что такое солнце. Небо затягивали тяжелые облака, пепел хлопьями оседал на асфальте, ссохшихся деревьях и остовах домов. Должно быть, где-то опять извергался вулкан.  
Снега не было, все еще не было. И при таком собачьем холоде это только настораживало. Да, мир летел к чертям, и солнечная Калифорния загибалась с неукротимой неизбежностью вслед за всем остальным, а может, и впереди всего.  
За углом что-то звякнуло, и Джаред скользнул в проулок, спрятавшись в тени контейнеров. Кучка черных — человек шесть — прошли мимо, похоже, все были вооружены, у некоторых даже имелся огнестрел.  
Джаред крепче сжал собственный пистолет, замирая. Холод металла придавал уверенности, фальшивой, по большей части, но сейчас это было неважно.  
Больше, чем от холода, Джаред устал от страха. Он и не боялся по-настоящему. Уже — нет, но вставать на пути очевидных неприятностей не хотелось.  
Желудок подвело, и Джаред вспомнил, зачем он здесь, почему рискнул сунуться в город, хотя последняя вылазка едва не стоила ему не только Хамви, но и собственной жизни.  
Голод — сильный мотиватор, все они были голодны, а запасы подходили к концу с той же неизбежностью, как аннигилировалось все вокруг. Хамви тоже хотел жрать, и если с собой Джаред как-то мог договориться, то жестяная дылда просто отказывалась двигаться с места.  
Какая ирония, что единственная привязанность Джареда в этом мире — ржавое корыто, от которого больше проблем, чем пользы. Но бросить его Джаред не мог, пытался — не получилось. В прошлый раз дрался как одержимый, но свое отстоял и больших городов с тех пор избегал.  
Жрать хотели оба, а для бартера ничего не было, оставшиеся рации Джаред выменял в Рипли на пару газовых баллонов. Те закончились слишком быстро, но жизнь ему спасли. Последние два месяца выше тридцати не поднималось, а чаще стабильно стояло на двадцатке.  
Поговаривали, дальше будет хуже. Джаред не знал. По правде говоря, никто не мог знать, прогнозы уже давно стали чем-то сродни шарлатанству. Когда все же немного потеплело — вместе с тем, как небо затянуло пепельное облако, — он решился на вылазку. Последние консервы закончились три дня назад. Ему и так повезло, что на одной из заброшенных ферм обнаружилось бомбоубежище с неплохими запасами.  
За те пару месяцев, что он сидел на отшибе, мир, кажется, еще сильнее сошел с ума. Незнакомцам Джаред больше не верил. Иногда ему казалось, что люди уничтожат друг друга быстрее, чем катившийся к концу света мир. И к чертям тоже катившийся.  
Сказал бы об этом кто пять лет назад. Да… Всю технику пожгло еще в первый год. А дальше… А дальше их мир превратился во тьму. Стал тьмой.  
Негры ушли. Джаред выждал еще несколько минут и покинул укрытие.  
Раньше он бы первым накинулся на того, кто выказывал такой неприкрытый расизм, но новый мир все расставил по местам: те, кто были лояльны, давно гнили вот в таких вот переулках.  
Джаред обошел сваленные в кучу тряпки и направился к коттеджам. В подобных, средней численности городках еще можно было хоть чем-то поживиться — от Рипли уже ничего не осталось, — но и нарваться на неприятности ничего не стоило. Иногда Джаред думал, а правильно ли поступил, оставив Ника. Ник был ублюдком и мудаком, но свое берег.  
Джаред подавил злую усмешку. Как берег, от чужих, возможно, только Мэгги это все равно не помогло. Как всегда, мысль о сестре наждаком проехалась по сердцу. Он мог сколько угодно перекладывать вину на Ника, только собственной это нисколько не умаляло.  
После Джаред еще пару раз пытался примкнуть к другим общинам, но нигде не прижился. А после Палм-Спрингс и пытаться больше не собирался. Одному жилось проще, еще бы Хамви столько не жрал.  
Дизель Джаред обнаружил в третьем коттедже, всего одна канистра — миль на пятьдесят максимум, но много ему не надо. С едой было хуже. Выгребли. Это машин на ходу почти не осталось, а жрать хотели все. Джаред не брезговал ничем: если съедобно, подойдет, на консервы и не надеялся, подобрал слежавшееся зерно — вероятно, для домашней птицы, и подгнившие клубни неизвестного происхождения. Ничего, с подкормленным Хамви можно будет наведаться на фермы, там всегда улов был лучше.  
Джаред дождался начала сумерек, больше оставаться не рискнул, опасаясь, что в темноте легко заплутает в загаженных лабиринтах проулков. Вылазка оказалась на удивление простой.  
Джаред избегал широких улиц, передвигаясь подворотнями. Там было сыро и грязно, от некоторых деталей он предпочитал отводить глаза. Не все смогли пережить холод и голод.  
Проблемы начались, когда он расслабился, на самой окраине. Надежда, что спускавшаяся ночь и темная одежда скроют его на пустыре, себя не оправдала. По периметру ошивалась пара ребят, а Джаред с канистрой был слишком приметной целью.  
Опять черные. Не ниже него оба.  
— Кто это у нас? — один наставил наполированный «глок» точно на грудь.  
Джаред осторожно опустил канистру и поднял руки.  
— Я просто проходил мимо, — миролюбиво сказал он.  
— Проходил, да что-то прихватил.  
Второй тем временем зашел со спины, отсекая путь к бегству.  
— Знаешь, что полагается за кражу на территории Стального Марка?  
Сердце Джареда пропустило удар. Проклятье! Надо же было среди всех городов нарваться на тот, где расположилась местная банда.  
— Я не знал, что город не заброшен.  
— Да, и потому крался в сумерках по подворотням.  
Канистру пнули.  
— А дизель для чего? Есть колеса?  
Джаред мотнул головой и облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Дом. Отапливать. Я живу неподалеку.  
Оба негра заржали. Джареда резко дернули за волосы, и «глок» прижался к горлу.  
— Слышишь ты, дылда, не заливай. Где колеса спрятал?  
— Я же сказал…  
В следующий миг он задохнулся от боли. По почкам били прицельно.  
— Не скажешь сам, красавчик, мы найдем, как разговорить.  
Чужие пальцы скользнули на поясницу, обыскивая и облапывая.  
Джареда передернуло.  
Суки, как же он ненавидел таких растерявших все остатки человечности сук. Они и раньше были, эти твари, но рамок, сдерживающих их в узде, больше не осталось.  
Боль медленно отступала, получилось сделать судорожный вздох. Мысли как будто поймало в ловушку.  
Джаред не любил драться, но разве кого-то это интересовало. В конце концов, и он был немногим лучше этих пытавшихся выжить гнид.  
— Ну что, будем говорить? — «Глок» с силой врезался под кадык, вновь перехватывая дыхание.  
— Будем, — выдавил Джаред, чуть выше задирая подбородок.  
Такие, как они, знали только один язык. Дуло едва ослабило давление, и в следующий миг Джаред дернул головой, ускользая в сторону, и с размаху впечатал колено негру в пах. Того согнуло от боли. Раскаяния не было.  
Выстрел оглушил, пуля просвистела мимо уха. Джаред дернулся назад, ногой выбил подобранный другим пистолет, а затем поймал оглушающий удар в солнечное сплетение. Охотник бить по почкам оказался не из любителей, знал, куда целиться.  
Следующий удар Джаред кое-как блокировал, в глазах потемнело, но он упрямо не сдавался. Так безразличный к своей жизни, он все равно за нее цеплялся.  
Выстрел привлек к ним внимание, в переулках замаячили отблески огней. Негр кружил рядом и никуда не спешил, взгляд рыскал в устилавшем асфальт мусоре. Никак, пистолет искал. Владелец «глока» так и валялся, скорчившись на земле, и выплевывал ругательства вперемешку со стонами.  
Кинув отчаянный взгляд на канистру, Джаред попятился. И в следующий миг, пошатнувшись, взмахнул руками — лежавший на земле со злостью подсек. Джаред едва удержал равновесие, потеряв несколько драгоценных секунд.  
Руки скрутили, больно заломив под лопаткой. Джаред вслепую ткнул затылком назад. Не попал. Череда выстрелов оглушила округу. Отчаяния почти не было, только глухое смирение, что все. Он не понаслышке был знаком с нравами вот таких вот банд, его бы все равно убили, рано или поздно.  
Еще выстрел.  
Удерживавший Джареда негр вскрикнул, руки отпустили.  
Не могло ему так повезти.  
— Эй, шевелись уже! — раздался шипящий шепот.  
Джаред рассмотрел только светлую кожу и короткий ежик волос. Незнакомец оказался вооружен: пистолет — «глок» — был наставлен на второго негра. Другой рукой он дернул Джареда за рукав куртки.  
— Давай!  
Не мешкая, Джаред подхватил канистру и ринулся за незнакомцем. Выстрелы за спиной подсказывали, что так просто их не отпустят.  
Джаред петлял между торчащих обрубков деревьев, перепрыгивал через чернеющие груды мусора, огибал никому не нужный металлолом. Неизвестный спаситель бежал рядом. Легкие разрывало. Сумерки почти перешли в ночь, и звуки погони медленно стихли.  
— Подожди! — незнакомец схватил его за рукав. — Да подожди же ты!  
Дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из легких, он упер руки в колени и глубоко дышал. Джаред замер, хотя настойчивое желание бежать жгло изнутри. Не только от погони. Незнакомец, даже вовремя пришедший на помощь, все равно оставался незнакомцем.  
По крайней мере, спасибо Джаред был должен.  
— Спасибо, — произнес он.  
Незнакомец на миг прекратил дышать загнанной лошадью и поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд, а затем вновь свесил голову и резко выдохнул.  
— Обращайся, — ответил он, выпрямляясь.  
Скудный свет не позволял его хорошо разглядеть. Джаред изучил темнеющий контур лица, по большей части спрятанного то ли за палантином, то ли за воротом пончо, прикрытые им же широкие плечи, отметил высокий рост. Наверное, парень был не старше него, но точно судить трудно.  
Канистра оттягивала руку, и Джаред крепче сжал хватку. Решимость вернулась.  
— Спасибо, что помог, — повторил он и отступил на шаг. — Мне…  
— Что… Да погоди же ты!  
Его спаситель наконец справился с дыханием.  
Джаред отступил еще.  
— Я не ищу компании, извини. Будет лучше, если мы сейчас разойдемся.  
Джаред мог быть благодарным.  
Он стащил тощий мешок с плеча.  
— Тут немного еды. Не бог весть что, но лучше, чем ничего.  
Незнакомец выглядел почти возмущенно. В следующий миг он бросился на Джареда и, прижав ко рту ладонь, дернул вниз, в скудные кусты. Джаред стал вырываться, пока не услышал далекий шум и замер.  
Щеки, выше шарфа, коснулось теплое дыхание. Джаред напрягся.  
— Не нужна мне твоя жратва, благодетель хренов, — прошелестел тихий, на грани слышимости голос. — Только хотел сказать, что здесь тоже бывают патрули.  
Они напряженно пережидали. Джаред в конце концов обмяк, заныли почки и ребра, адреналин отпускал. Незнакомец молчал, только руку убрал. И почему-то именно сейчас, в этот момент, Джаред ощутил себя неблагодарной скотиной.  
Время текло, вечер сменился ночью, свинцовые тучи накрыли землю кромешной тьмой, и стало понятно, что никуда они сегодня больше не уйдут. Сориентироваться хотя бы в полутьме Джаред бы смог, но не в непроглядной черноте.  
Стало еще холоднее, или это Джаред замерз без движения. Зубы подрагивали, и только стиснутая челюсть не позволяла им отбивать равномерную дробь. Тело затекло, каждое движение отдавалось глухой болью.  
— Давай, — пихнул его незнакомец, — можно идти.  
Джаред поднял голову и ожидаемо ничего не увидел. Ночь вступила в свои права.  
— Я… не знаю куда, — признался он.  
— Зато я знаю, в паре миль от города есть старый бункер. Местным о нем не известно.  
Маленький огонек, тут же прикрытый ладонью, вспыхнул в ночи. А у Джареда чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Фонарь. Настоящий. Электрический.  
Незнакомец встал.  
— Так и будешь сидеть? — раздраженно спросил он.  
На какой-то миг между ними повисла тишина.  
Джаред думал. Почему-то принимать помощь хотелось еще меньше, чем сидеть здесь. И тот, другой, кажется, это понял.  
— Не доверяешь, — хмыкнул он.  
— А должен?  
На миг тот задумался.  
— Да нет, на самом деле нет, я бы тоже не доверял.  
— Так почему зовешь?  
То, что в ответ пожали плечами, Джаред скорее услышал, чем увидел.  
— Не бросать же тебя здесь после всего.  
Пожалуй, это Джаред мог понять. Оказанная помощь налагает обязательства, он бы тоже не бросил, если бы сначала помог. Только вот он давно ни с кем не пересекался, да и в бескорыстную помощь больше не верил.  
— Ну что, идешь или нет?  
Его спрашивали в последний раз, Джаред это понял так же точно, как и то, что если он сейчас не встанет, незнакомец уйдет и не обернется. И похер ему, на самом деле, на все Джаредовы «спасибо».  
Подумав, Джаред встал.  
Разобраться в мотивах он еще успеет.

Бункер был тщательно спрятан. Никто, пройдя мимо старой водонапорной башни, не догадался бы, что под ней скрыто неплохо оборудованное убежище. А еще внутри было тепло.  
Джаред молча изучал заполненные припасами стеллажи, еда — много еды, горы консервов: бобы, кукуруза и даже мясо. Он столько не видел года два. Желудок сжался, и тут же стало стыдно за то, чем хотел откупиться. Действительно не сдалась незнакомцу Джаредова жратва при таких запасах.  
— Можешь не стесняться, — милостиво разрешил ему хозяин.  
Он переставил свечи к столу и, стягивая куртку, скрылся за низким проемом.  
Джаред колебался, но не долго. Голод победил. Под тихий плеск воды он накинулся на еду.  
Незнакомец вернулся одетым в одни майку и штаны, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем. Не прерываясь, он кинул Джареду второе и жестом указал за спину.  
— Там душ, если хочешь. Правда, вода на любителя.  
Помедлив, Джаред отодвинул пустые банки и наконец присмотрелся к незнакомцу. Без слоев верхней одежды он казался не таким внушительным, хотя на деле был немногим ниже Джареда. Русые волосы, торчавшие сейчас иголками, глаза, кажется, зеленые, с расходящимися лучами морщинок. Наверное, раньше они часто смеялись. И четко очерченные, правильные губы.  
Джаред отвел взгляд и молча проследовал в указанное место.  
Вода была ледяная.  
— Откуда здесь вода? — ежась, спросил он.  
— Скважина, откуда еще.  
Джаред так и подумал.  
Скважина под давлением, склад еды, а еще многое другое, что он не успел рассмотреть. Такое чувство, что посреди пустыни ему встретился оазис.  
— А кровать здесь есть? — спросил Джаред из чистого упрямства.  
От глаз пошли лучики, точно как он и представлял. Незнакомец умел смеяться одними глазами, впрочем, и губы были готовы вот-вот сложиться в улыбку.  
— Есть спальные мешки. Много.  
— Сойдет, — кивнул Джаред.  
Незнакомец рассмеялся.

Утром, молчаливо поглощая вторую миску сделанного на скорую руку супа из тушенки, Джаред искоса рассматривал незнакомца — Дженсена. Казалось, присутствие постороннего среди залежей запасов, которыми он владел, его нисколько не беспокоило. Он спокойно, быстро ел, отправляя в рот ложку за ложкой и не отвлекаясь на постороннее. Последнее, скорее, чтобы не напрягать Джареда.  
Проклятье, а ведь всех этих сокровищ хватило бы на полгода, а то и на год спокойной жизни.  
Суп приятно согревал изнутри, принося давно забытое ощущение сытости. Разморило, даже ребра — и те ныть перестали. На Джареде всегда заживало как на собаке, потому и жив до сих пор, наверное.  
Суп закончился, ложка последний раз зачерпнула со дна, и молчать дальше было глупо.  
Джаред покосился на канистру, на верхнюю одежду и вновь на хозяина.  
— Я правда тебе благодарен, — сообщил он.  
На этот раз получилось даже искренне, а не потому что должен.  
— Прощаешься? — уточнил Дженсен, откидываясь назад на крепком стуле.  
Джаред молча кивнул и потянулся за одеждой.  
— В сумерках тебе будет проще проскользнуть незамеченным.  
Джаред пожал плечами и постучал пальцами по груди. Пистолет он прятал в скрытом кармане. Сложнее вытащить, но и обнаружить тоже. Благодаря этому его вчера не забрали.  
— Нас могут все еще искать, — продолжил Дженсен.  
Могут, а могли давно забыть, решив, что сбежали, тем более, обратно в город Джаред не собирался.  
Взвесив тощий мешок, Джаред закинул его на плечо. Канистра стояла у выхода.  
Дженсен поднялся и вместе с ним дошел до крутой лестницы.  
— Спасибо, — еще раз сказал Джаред. — За все.  
— Был бы по-настоящему благодарен, не сбегал бы так.  
Джаред вскинул голову и встретил пристальный взгляд.  
— Мне нечего тебе предложить, — ответил он. Резче, чем хотел. — По крайней мере, не того, что у тебя и так в достатке.  
Дженсен сложил руки на груди и отодвинулся, взгляд мимоходом скользнул по канистре. Он ничего не сказал, только Джаред и так все понял.  
— Машину не дам, — твердо сказал он  
На этот раз стыда не было. Хамви — его семья.  
— Мне и не нужно, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Водитель из меня никакой.  
Образовалась пауза.  
— Но… — предположил Джаред, склонив голову набок, — куда-то тебе все-таки нужно.  
Конечно, нужно. Ничего в этом мире не делается просто так. Почему-то Джаред почувствовал облегчение. В благотворительность он не верил, а вот то, что его хотят использовать, было принять легко.  
Дженсен молчал, разглядывая его как в первый раз. Взгляд опустился к карману на груди.  
— Почему ты вчера не стрелял? — вместо ответа спросил он. — Ты бы и без меня справился.  
— Там только одна пуля, — Джаред не колебался с ответом.  
Дженсен хмыкнул.  
— И хранишь ты ее для другого человека.  
Хранил ее Джаред для себя, но обсуждать это не собирался, а юмор оценил.  
— Да, нужно, — неожиданно ответил Дженсен. — Хочу вернуться домой. В Техас.  
Дыхание на миг сбилось, Джаред вздрогнул.  
Дженсен вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Это почти полторы тысячи миль, — смог выдавить Джаред.  
— Потому и не прошу. — Дженсен хлопнул его по плечу и отошел. — Джаред, забей. Я бы все равно помог.  
Джаред сглотнул. Забить почему-то не получалось. И вопрос был не в том, насколько он ценил свою жизнь. Глупости, он давно за нее не хватался. Но…  
— Я отвезу, — быстро сказал он, чтобы не передумать.  
Дженсен удивленно наклонил голову.  
— Я отвезу, куда скажешь, — подтвердил Джаред. — Только вот топлива у меня одна канистра. Придется раздобыть.

Дженсен обалдело раскрыл рот.  
— Это «Хаммер» или…  
— Или, — хмыкнул Джаред. — На самом деле, там от первоначального почти ничего не осталось, и от «Хаммера» уже немного.  
— Охуеть можно, — выдохнул Дженсен, благоговейно обходя машину. Нельзя сказать, что это не было приятно. — Как?..  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Чего только не найдешь на автосвалках. — Он лукавил, но кого это сейчас волновало.  
Раньше Хамви был ярко-красным, выделявшимся на трасе гражданским с кузовом Н1, четыре года назад Джареду пришлось сменить расцветку и полностью переделать коробку передач.  
Дженсен обошел машину еще раз и только тогда, опомнившись, все же открыл дверь. Рюкзак с вещами он опустил в ноги, на переднем сиденье, а затем заглянул назад.  
— Ты здесь жил? — спросил он.  
Джаред просто кивнул. Он многое поменял — и изначально, и за последние пять лет. Даже отопление сделал. Жаль, баллонов надолго не хватало, хотя их Дженсен тоже нашел.  
— У меня все готово, — опомнился тот. — Только за консервами вернусь, я не знал, что у тебя такой вместительный монстр.  
Собственных вещей у него был один рюкзак. Впрочем, как и у Джареда.  
— Не жалко бросать? — спросил Джаред, когда все было загружено.  
Дженсен аккуратно поставил на место железную перегородку.  
— Нашел один, найду другой, — отозвался он, закидывая вход мусором.  
Джареду бы его оптимизм.  
Мотор привычно взревел, стрелка бака показывала максимум, и еще на половину у них было с собой. Значит, около пятисот миль, а потом все равно придется искать еще. Кажется, Дженсен об этом не переживал.  
— И какой наш конечный пункт? — не то чтобы это заботило, но свербело до сих пор.  
— Кстати, об этом. — Дженсен наклонился и достал из внешнего кармана рюкзака карту. — Хьюстон. И я тут прикинул. Можно все время придерживаться десятого шоссе: Финикс, Тусон, Эль-Пасо и так далее, а в Хьюстон заезжать через Сан-Антонио. Или же подняться к Флагстаффу и взять курс на сороковое. Выйдет на пару сотен миль дольше, но… — Дженсен поморщился. — Возможно, безопаснее. Тогда будем заезжать через Даллас.  
— Я бы предпочел этот вариант, — ровно отозвался Джаред.  
— Ты водитель, — не стал возражать Дженсен.  
Какое-то время тишину прерывал только равномерный гул мотора.  
Печка щедро делилась теплом, самодельные трубы вдоль багажного наконец прогрелись. Джаред размотал шарф, а потом расстегнул куртку. Газ, в отличие от дизеля, можно было не экономить: редкость для него, но он действительно устал мерзнуть.  
— Ты ведь уже бывал в Техасе, — сказал Дженсен. Даже не спросил.  
Джаред подавил усмешку. Заметил, конечно.  
— Мы земляки, — не стал отрицать он. — Из Сан-Антонио. И именно поэтому предпочел бы туда не заезжать.  
— А мне бы хотелось увидеть Даллас, — вздохнул Дженсен.  
— Не Хьюстон? — отметил Джаред. Он не думал спрашивать, но прозвучало как вопрос.  
Дженсен нахмурился, пожевав нижнюю губу.  
— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — В Хьюстоне у меня дела.  
Он еще больше помрачнел и как будто замкнулся, Джареду было все равно, он не собирался навязываться. Последние несколько месяцев его собеседником был только Хамви, и тишина не тяготила, а вот спутник не настолько одичал.  
— После… ты вернешься?  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Вряд ли. Возможно, подамся на север.  
— Говорят, на Аляске сейчас тропики.  
Джаред насмешливо покосился.  
Дженсен согласно хмыкнул и все-таки замолчал.  
Пейзаж не менялся, мир как будто приобрел однотонный серо-черный оттенок, как в старом телевизоре, низко клубились черные облака, свистел ветер, резкий и вездесущий, холод просачивался внутрь и даже утепленный Хамви едва справлялся. Он утробно урчал, лишь изредка разражаясь надсадными хрипами. Они звучали все чаще, заставляя Джареда морщиться. До темноты придется залезть в капот.  
Проселочные дороги, которыми они ехали, были пусты, лежали только горы мусора и тонкий слой пепла поверх всего. Хамви был равнодушен и к тому, и к другому, сытый, он послушно следовал направлявшей его руке. День быстро переходил в вечер. Джаред надеялся проехать хотя бы две сотни, прежде чем стемнеет. Фары работали с перебоями, сколько бы он их не смотрел. И так пришлось поменять больше половины деталей, на коленке мастеря их аналоги. Чудо, что последний аккумулятор еще не сдох.  
Батарейки в фонарике у Дженсена продержались вчера не больше десяти минут.  
Дженсен смотрел в окно, но иногда Джаред ловил его взгляды на себе, по большей части задумчивые, а порой и оценивающие. Или Джареду хотелось так думать.  
Они почти не говорили. Даже имея общую тему в виде Техаса, обсуждать это они не стремились: ни конечный пункт, ни ушедшее прошлое.  
Проехали они меньше, чем Джаред надеялся, чуть больше сотни миль. Хамви чихнул и заглох посреди пустыря.  
— Мне стоит беспокоиться? — спросил Дженсен.  
— А ты умеешь это делать?  
— У тебя сложилось какое-то превратное мнение обо мне.  
Дженсен с интересом наблюдал, как Джаред копался в двигателе, и совершенно очевидно ничего в этом не понимал. Внимание не раздражало, Джаред не принадлежал к числу тех, кто не может работать под чужим взглядом, но отвлекало.  
— Как думаешь, сколько нам понадобится времени?  
Откидывая клеммы, Джаред пожал плечами. Пыхнуло жаром, но он не стал пережидать, пока двигатель остынет, и ключом начал выкручивать свечи.  
— При нормальном раскладе хватило бы двух-трех дней, — ответил он. Проверил одну свечу и раздраженно цокнул. — А сейчас… за неделю, возможно, доберемся.  
— Хорошо бы успеть ко Дню Независимости.  
Джаред достал новые свечи, автоматически пересчитав оставшееся. Нормально продуть пыль он не мог и старался действовать быстро, чтоб еще сильнее не забить движок. Руки подрагивали, от холода, наверное.  
— День Независимости? — переспросил он. — Я думал, еще весна. Это сколько дней?  
— Десять.  
Поломка была привычная, устранить получилось быстро. Обожженная подушечка большого пальца ныла — все-таки задел подрагивающей рукой двигатель, — и Джаред быстро ее облизал. Вернув клеммы обратно, он выпрямился и посмотрел на Дженсена.  
— Успеть — это пожелание или необходимость? — прямо спросил он.  
Дженсен какое-то время размышлял, а потом, сдаваясь, кивнул.  
— Необходимость. У меня встреча, на которую нельзя опаздывать.  
— Значит, успеем.  
Дрожь перешла на тело, как будто земля уходила из-под ног. Очень некстати, если Джаред сейчас заболеет, но слабости не было, только все еще ныли ребра. Он захлопнул капот и отшагнул назад.  
— Тебе совсем все равно, почему… — начал было Дженсен. Асфальт под ногами пошел рябью. — Это ведь не меня сейчас трясет? — резко спросил он.  
И не Джареда. Земля мелко вибрировала, почти незаметно, но часто, совсем не похоже на обычное землетрясение.  
— Садись в машину, — облизав под шарфом пересохшие губы, приказал Джаред.

[ ](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/17/3162d7a90c18d14b32de21a161b069af.jpg)

Они находились на окраине пустыни, землетрясение здесь грозило разве что серией толчков и трещинами в земле, но заводить двигатель Джаред не спешил, только проверил исправность. Замененные свечи помогли.  
Они напряженно ждали, дрожь нарастала. Земля бугрилась, но три тонны Хамви справлялись. Внезапно резкий толчок бросил их вперед, на миг колеса оторвались от земли, и Джаред вцепился в приборную панель. Их тряхнуло. Еще раз. А затем дрожь ненадолго пропала совсем.  
— Твою ж… — благоговейно выдохнул Дженсен, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись в окно. — Великий Скотт!  
Джаред резко повернулся к окну и успел заметить только, как на них неотвратимо надвигается клубящееся черное облако.  
— Держись!!! — заорал он.  
А затем вновь вернулись толчки.  
Хамви подкинуло, протащило по дороге. Джаред стукнулся затылком, и в голове зазвенело. Дезориентировало. Не только от удара, но и от накрывшего рева. Облако нагнало в пару секунд, окутало тьмой, Хамви вновь толкнуло. Развернуло градусов на девяносто и швырнуло, почти уведя на один бок. Колеса тяжело ударились о землю. Следующий толчок был немногим слабее, Хамви вновь покачнулся.  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность. На деле едва ли больше получаса.  
Джаред медленно разжал пальцы и выпрямился.  
Толчки потеряли интенсивность, и в сплошном облаке тьмы начали появляться просветы. Еще недостаточные, чтобы что-то рассмотреть снаружи, но их хватило, чтобы видеть тени внутри.  
Дженсен тоже пошевелился, обхватил рукой плечо и сдавленно охнул.  
— Ты в порядке? — сипло спросил Джаред.  
— Плечо выбил. Кажется. А ты?  
Затылок ныл, но ничего серьезного.  
— Потерпи. Станет светлее, и я помогу.  
Дженсен согласно кивнул.  
За окнами так и стояла тьма, толчки стали почти незаметными, Хамви лишь слегка покачивало.  
— Что это было? — Джаред вглядывался за стекло. — Еще один вулкан?  
На ответ он не рассчитывал, но все равно получил.  
— Бери выше, — выдохнул Дженсен сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Супервулкан. Он все-таки рванул. Дьявол!  
— Супервул… Йеллоустон?!  
— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — резко сказал Дженсен. — Сейчас. На юг и в горы. Джаред, не тормози! Знаешь же, что следует за землетрясениями.  
Джаред знал и спорить не стал. Цунами уносило больше жизней, чем сами землетрясения. До берега было далеко, но если Дженсен прав…  
Байки о последствиях взрыва Йеллоустона он слышал всю жизнь, и ничего хорошего не предвещали даже самые оптимистичные среди них. Хамви чихнул, но завелся. Фары тускло мерцали, ничем не помогая, и Джаред их выключил. Вслепую он аккуратно развернул машину и двинулся вперед. Компас на панели сходил с ума, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что направление верное.  
— Ты уверен? Насчет вулкана? — спросил Джаред для того, чтобы не молчать.  
Дженсен смотрел вперед, все так же сжимая ушибленное плечо.  
— Он все равно бы рванул, — глухо сказал он, облизнув губы. — Один мой хороший друг ждал этого еще два года назад. Говорил, что извержение неизбежно. Не думал, что стану свидетелем.  
Больше он ничего не сказал.  
Ехали медленно, чернота за окнами все же начала рассеиваться.  
— Нужно смахнуть пепел, — решил Джаред, дворники только царапали стекло. Он остановился, не глуша мотора.  
Дженсен, шевельнувшись, нагнулся к рюкзаку, но вытянуть не смог. Опять сдавленно выдохнул.  
— У меня там респиратор и очки в боковом кармане, достань. Твой шарфик сейчас бесполезен.  
Переместившись в тесном салоне, Джаред неловко нагнулся, пытаясь не потревожить Дженсена лишний раз и не задеть больное плечо. Искомое нашлось быстро.  
Пепел тяжело осел на плоскую крышу и капот, обманчиво легкий. Тихого хода не хватало, чтобы его стряхнуть. Целые хлопья кружили в воздухе, и если так будет продолжаться, придется останавливаться еще.  
Джаред открыл дверь со стороны Дженсена и наклонился ниже, заслоняя от пепла.  
— Давай руку.  
— Совсем не обязательно…  
— Я умею, — перебил Джаред. — Только куртку сними.  
Больше Дженсен не спорил.  
Не мешкая, Джаред обхватил руку одновременно под локтем и за предплечье и, согнув в локтевом суставе, принялся медленно поворачивать ее наружу. Дженсен выругался, попробовал было дернуться, но Джаред держал крепко.  
Лицо того посерело от боли, медлить сейчас значило причинить ее еще больше.  
Отведя его локоть вперед, Джаред быстро повернул руку внутрь. Дженсен громко взвыл. Отпустив, Джаред отступил и закрыл дверь.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Дженсен, когда тот втиснулся на водительское.  
— Обращайся, — вернул долг Джаред, и Дженсен, тоже вспомнив, тихо усмехнулся. Выглядел он не очень, на лбу и над губой выступила испарина.  
Облако пепла уменьшилось, получилось ехать немного быстрее и вылезать повторно не пришлось.  
— Где научился? — спросил Дженсен, отойдя наконец от боли.  
— В армии, — неохотно отозвался Джаред.  
Говорить об этом он не любил, не из патриотических соображений тогда шел. Хотя надо отдать должное, жив он до сих пор только благодаря армейской подготовке. Да и Хамви… за Хамви Джаред был особенно благодарен.  
— Монстра своего на ходу чинишь, плечи вправляешь… Да ты мастер на все руки. Я вот ничего не умею. Потому, кстати, и в машине смысла было мало. Они ломаются, не проехав и сотни миль, а механик из меня еще хуже, чем водитель.  
Это Джаред и так понял.  
— Как-то живым ты до сих пор оставался.  
— Это умения другого плана. Я… — Дженсен замолк, а затем решительно развернулся. — На самом деле в Хьюстоне у меня не просто встреча. Меня, — он вздохнул, — ждет корабль, в Европу. Надеюсь, ждет. И ты бы мог уплыть со мной.  
Почему-то Джаред не удивился. Вначале убежище — такое место случайно не обнаружишь, — потом раздобытые топливо и газ, а теперь вот вулкан. Дженсен… Дженсен с самого начала был другим. Только вот это ничего не меняло.  
— Как будто в Европе сейчас лучше, — отозвался наконец Джаред.  
— По крайней мере, под воду она пока не уходит.  
Джаред недоверчиво покосился на попутчика. Дженсен неловко потер переносицу здоровой рукой, все еще оберегая вторую. Взгляд сделался задумчивым, как будто он что-то вспоминал.  
— Что ты знаешь о том, что произошло пять лет назад? — наконец заговорил он. — И о том, что происходит сейчас?  
Джаред пожал плечами. Ответ был прост.  
— Этот мир стал катиться к чертям. И катится до сих пор.  
Дженсен хмыкнул.  
— Инверсия магнитного поля Земли, — произнес он, тщательно выговаривая слова. — Один из самых вероятных концов света, по мнению некоторых. Вначале это было почти незаметно и сказывалось только на сложной электронике. А потом полюса сдвинулись сильнее, и из строя стало выходить практически все, быстрее, чем кто-нибудь когда-либо мог предположить.  
У Джареда телефон взорвался на третий день, как пропала связь.  
— Падали самолеты, сбивались с курса корабли, сбоило электричество. Это принимали за текущие поломки или несчастные случаи. — Дженсен поморщился. — Я из Кремниевой Долины, Джаред. Из Пало-Альто, там и отсиделся по большей части эти пять лет, сначала у себя, потом в подземном хранилище, как стало совсем плохо. Мы забили тревогу одними из первых, только что это могло изменить.  
— Так… ты ученый?  
На ученого Дженсен походил мало.  
Встретив его взгляд, Дженсен усмехнулся и качнул головой.  
— Инвестор. В основном. Любил находить и поддерживать новые таланты. Знакомых у меня, как сам понимаешь, много, и последствия инверсии они обрисовали сразу, один вариант краше другого. Впрочем, действительность оказалось не лучше.  
Дженсен вновь смотрел на дорогу.  
— Пало-Альто уже нет, Джаред. Ушло под воду. Я не шутил о тропиках на Аляске. Льды тают, потому здесь и дубарь такой, а снега нет. Уровень воды, когда я уезжал, поднялся больше, чем на десять метров, а после взрыва… — Дженсен дернул плечом и скривился. — Стив говорил, что подобный взрыв способен потопить Америку целиком. И если не он, то череда извержений, которые последуют за ним.  
— Мы с братом собирали людей и отправляли корабли, преимущественно в Азию, — продолжил он, прочистив горло. — В последний год от них перестали доходить сообщения. Думаю, причина в радиации. Взорвалось несколько станций, и озоновый слой над Китаем сейчас, наверное, похож на решето. В этом плане нам повезло больше. А вот южную часть Европы почти не задело, как и Англию. — Дженсен сделал паузу. — Этот корабль — последний, Джаред, больше не будет. Поплыли со мной, а? Там у меня семья, связи, и нет этого осточертевшего холода.  
Джаред молчал.  
— Я ведь сразу понял, здесь у тебя ничего не осталось и никто не ждет, — продолжил Дженсен, верно истолковав тишину. — Это могло бы стать выходом. И шансом. Что тебе терять?  
— Хотя бы его. — Джаред хлопнул ладонью по панели, звук оказался неожиданно громким.  
Дженсен удивленно посмотрел в ответ.  
— Он в твой корабль тоже поместится?  
Ответ запаздывал, и Джаред хмыкнул.  
— Он мой дом и моя семья. По крайней мере, то, что от нее осталось. Извини, Дженсен. В Хьюстон я тебя отвезу, но дальше отправлюсь своей дорогой.  
— Даже если здесь все действительно уйдет под воду?  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Как я и говорил, этот мир давно катится к чертям. Поэтому — ничего нового.  
Больше Дженсен ничего не сказал.  
Темнота пепла сменилась сумеречной темнотой, дорога под колесами стала неровной, каменистой, они поднимались на горное плато. Спустя двадцать миль Джаред остановил Хамви и заглушил мотор.  
— Дежурить нет смысла, спать будем оба, — сказал он. — Но нужно иногда вставать, стряхивать пепел, иначе даже у моего «монстра» просядет крыша.  
Дженсен согласно кивнул.  
Задние сиденья у Хамви давно были разложены, и два метра багажного отсека позволяли вытянуться во весь рост даже Джареду. Вдвоем было тесновато, позаимствованные спальные мешки еще больше скрадывали пространство, но спать, прижавшись спина к спине, оказалось куда теплее, чем одному на старом продавленном матрасе.  
Джареда знобило, вряд ли от просачивавшегося холода. Трубы справлялись. Землетрясение, рассказ Дженсена — все задело куда сильнее, чем он ожидал, но нет, в Европу он не собирался. Если Дженсен прав, и мир никогда не станет прежним, какая разница, где умирать.  
— Сколько тебе? — глухо спросил в темноте Дженсен.  
Джаред сосредоточенно подсчитал и скорректировал с учетом того, что услышал сегодня.  
— Будет тридцать через месяц.  
— Немногим меньше, чем мне, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Я почему-то думал, ты младше.  
— А тебе?  
— Тридцать четыре.  
Дженсен шевельнулся, меняя положение, и, охнув, тихо выругался.  
— Как плечо?  
— Порядок. Просто ноет.  
— Хорошо. Спи.  
Только никто из них не спал.  
Джаред почувствовал, как между лопаток опустилась рука, и затаил дыхание.  
— Мое предложение остается в силе всю нашу поездку, — сказал Дженсен. — Просто подумай об этом.  
Джаред, помедлив, кивнув. Расслабиться получилось, только когда рука на спине исчезла.  
Вулкан, землетрясенье, конец света, а он… Джаред просто слишком долго был один.

Джаред проснулся от духоты. Ему впервые за долгое время было жарко. Пепла насыпало по колено, жар шел от земли, а также завис в воздухе вместе с кружащимися черными хлопьями.  
Если волна и была, до них она не дошла.  
— Спустимся на десятое шоссе, — решил Джаред, забывая о первоначальном плане. — У Финикса будем к обеду, там и поищем дизель.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Дженсен.  
Хамви разрезал горы пепла, как корабль волны, и Джаред не хотел думать, что будет, когда мелкая вулканическая пыль все-таки забьет двигатель. Дороги видно не было, только покореженные указатели давали понять, что они двигаются в верном направлении. Ветер усилился, сменил направление, задувая теперь с востока.  
— Среди вчерашнего депрессивного монолога я упустил самое важное. — Дженсен разложил карту на коленях. — Тебе понравится. Смотри.  
Джаред кинул быстрый взгляд: на карте были отмечены разного диаметра черные точки. Одну, недалеко от Блита, обвели красным.  
Джаред поднял голову.  
— Это то, что я думаю?  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся.  
— Определенно да.  
Не скрывая удивления, Джаред приподнял брови.  
— Видимо, в Пало-Альто ты не только инвестированием занимался, — заметил он.  
— Не я, Стив. Ко мне карты попали случайно. Не думал, что пригодятся.  
— Значит, вот как ты нашел тот склад.  
— Значит, вот как мы найдем топливо, — довольно парировал Дженсен, пальцем отслеживая маршрут. — Надеюсь, оно там будет.  
Неплохо бы, если бы запчасти тоже были. Свечи подходили к концу, да и остальное заменить не мешало.  
Джаред вновь обернулся к дороге.  
— Ты прав, — все-таки сказал он и, в ответ на вопросительный наклон головы, хмыкнул. — Мне понравилось.  
Дженсен весело рассмеялся.  
Пепел валил все утро. Топливо они обнаружили на заброшенной заправке, литров пятьдесят, и решили, что этого хватит до отмеченного на карте убежища, их вдоль десятого шоссе было меньше, чем по сороковому, наверное, сказывались пустынная местность и близость границы.  
В Финикс не хотели оба. И не только опасаясь возможных стычек. Это в пустыне землетрясение прошло практически бесследно, Джареду только и нужно было, что высматривать, где просел пепел, чтобы не попасть в расщелины. Город, наверное, сравняло с землей.  
К вечеру добрались до Тусона, впереди теперь лежало более трехсот миль пустыни. Ничего живого им не встретилось, даже намека. Тогда же Хамви решил, что с него хватит, и вновь заглох.  
Джаред возился весь вечер и пол-утра, и все равно ему не нравилось, как звучал мотор.  
Хорошо, пепел начал оседать под собственным весом, утрамбовываясь и затвердевая, ехать стало проще, к тому же с увеличившимся расстоянием выпавший слой уменьшался сам по себе.  
— О сроках мы с Джошем договорились давно, приурочивали к праздникам, так проще, и вывозили людей понемногу. Ученых, врачей, инженеров — кого смогли найти и кому могли доверять. Я не альтруист, Джаред. Такие, как ты, нужны этому миру больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. В том числе и потому я хочу, чтобы ты сел на этот корабль.  
Вся семья Дженсена находилась в Британии. В этом плане ему повезло больше, чем Джареду. Своих он похоронил собственноручно: вначале мать, затем брата с невесткой, Мэгги же… У Мэгги не было даже могилы. Сейчас Джаред радовался, что отец не дожил до того момента.  
— К Лос-Анджелесу я спустился на яхте меньше чем за неделю, потом появились трудности. Я и не знал, что выжившие так агрессивны. Потерял и оружие, и припасы, случайно нашел какую-то машину, но она сломалась уже через двадцать миль.  
— Ты говорил, водитель из тебя никакой.  
— А почему, ты думаешь, она так быстро сдохла? — отозвался Дженсен.  
На самом деле для выхода из строя многого сейчас не требовалось. Хамви уже давно бы был не на ходу, если бы Джаред постоянно над ним не работал.  
— Я из семьи механиков, — ответил он на вопрос. — И сам механик. В Сан-Антонио я держал мастерскую, семейное дело, там и собрал Хамви по частям. Машины — это не так сложно, как многим представляется.  
— Стив как-то меня уверял, что и квантовая механика — не так уж и сложно. Поверь, все, что замысловатее трехколесного велосипеда, — уже настоящая магия.  
Дженсен не раз упоминал при Джареде этого человека, и, судя по всему, тот тоже ждал за океаном. До встречи друг с другом у каждого за плечами лежала целая жизнь, и из них двоих только у Джареда она вся покоилась в могилах.  
Пепел наконец прекратил сыпать. Если в небе и летали частицы, то не больше обычного, и все же без респираторов высовываться было рискованно.  
Дженсен не спрашивал о семье. Кроме высказанной ранее догадки он вообще не поднимал эту тему, верно определив нежелание Джареда рассказывать, зато все остальное его неодолимо интересовало.  
Им оказалось легко вспоминать прошлое, без ностальгии, как можно было предположить. Они обсуждали прошедшие последние матчи, любимые фильмы, и оба жалели, что премьера «Темного рыцаря» так и не состоялась.  
Дженсен свободно подхватывал любую тему, но Джаред не обманывался, в иной ситуации, в нормальном мире, у них бы не было точек соприкосновения. Раньше они жили в разных мирах, и только конец света объединил их в один.  
У Дженсена за спиной был частный колледж и университет Лиги Плюща, а у Джареда — неоконченная школа и армия, едва исполнилось семнадцать. Деньги нужны были, чтобы сохранить мастерскую после инсульта отца, армия США их предоставила.  
Джаред не винил тогда Джеффа за выбор, каждый сделал что смог, по-своему переживая смерть родителя.  
— Это где-то здесь, — произнес Дженсен. — Сверни у того знака.  
Джаред послушно повернул, еще сотню миль назад полностью переложив обязанности штурмана на спутника.  
Убежище находилось у старого склада. Его нашли быстро, а вот вход высматривали больше часа. К счастью, от землетрясения тот не пострадал. Внутри имелось даже подобие гаража, без пепла и грязи. Джаред немедленно загнал Хамви под крышу и сразу же принялся за осмотр.  
— Придется немного задержаться, — нехотя признал он, выпрямляясь. — Поищу, есть ли что полезное.  
Полезного оказалось более чем достаточно. Джаред провозился большую часть дня и, раз смысла к вечеру выезжать не было, планировал за оставшееся время успеть переделать кое-что из давно запланированного.  
— Есть будешь? — спросил Дженсен.  
Джаред кивнул, не поднимая головы.  
— Сочтем за «да».  
Привычная любимая работа как обычно перекрывала все потребности: от еды до сна.  
— Может, хотя бы горячим душем соблазнишься? — хмыкнул Дженсен, сидя на притащенном стуле и покачивая ногой.  
Джаред растерянно моргнул. Он лишь сейчас заметил, что спутник не только сменил одежду, но и освежился.  
— Здесь есть горячая вода? — переспросил он.  
— Сам не поверил.  
Дженсен улыбался, ярко и расслабленно. Джаред поспешил сбежать.  
Под душевую было отведено старое техническое помещение, устланное дешевым кафелем. Обрезок трубы торчал прямо из стены, там же была приделана пара кранов, в ногах сток. Все. Большего и не нужно. Прошлепав босыми ногами по холодной плитке, Джаред нетерпеливо подставил плечи горячему потоку. По телу прошлась дрожь наслаждения. Жар растекался постепенно, прогревая мышцы и кости. Температура была на грани терпимости, кафель быстро покрылся испариной, и вскоре влажный туман окутал помещение, скрыв голые стены.  
Джаред запрокидывал лицо навстречу брызгам, пропускал пальцы через чистые, оказалось, сильно отросшие волосы и откровенно кайфовал. Как мало, оказывается, надо, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя человеком.  
Чужого присутствия он просто не заметил, пропустил за забытыми ощущениями тепла и чистоты, а потом… Потом оказалось уже поздно. На поясницу легла рука, а затылка коснулись губы, как будто так и должно было быть. Разморенный, Джаред даже не вздрогнул, только вздохнул чуть резче. Сердце забилось в удвоенном ритме.  
Рука скользнула ниже, к паху, и уверенно легла на член. Пошатнувшись, Джаред оступился и тут же нашел опору в горячем теле позади.  
— Что, даже спинку потереть не предложишь? — смог выдавить он.  
— Ты и сам неплохо справился, — хмыкнули у уха. — Я видел.  
Рука сжалась и медленно прошлась по всей длине до головки и обратно.  
— А вот здесь себя обделил.  
Джаред прикрыл глаза. Член встал за секунду, да какое там, за мгновение. Прикосновений хотелось бешено, до дрожи в коленях и искр в глазах, больше хотелось лишь самого Дженсена. С такого самого момента как в первый раз увидел. Нет, даже раньше, когда рот накрыла ладонь и его решительно дернули в кусты.  
Больше Дженсен не говорил. Подтолкнув к стене, он прижался сзади и резко задвигал рукой. Поцелуи жалили шею и плечи, как будто вместо кожи у Джареда там оказались оголенные нервы. Зубы сжались на загривке, язык с силой вылизывал кожу в так и не разжатой хватке, и, не выдержав, Джаред громко застонал. Дженсен действовал умело, явно не в первый раз. Оттягивал кожицу у головки, кружил вокруг, сжимал и вновь срывался в яростный ритм. Оргазм подкатил внезапно, сильный и оттого почти болезненный. Сперма толчками вырвалась наружу и залила кафель. В ушах стоял грохот — от воды, а еще и от пережитого — переживаемого — кайфа. Тело потеряло чувствительность, сосредоточившись на одном единственно сейчас важном.  
Внезапно загривок отпустили, как сквозь вату до Джареда донеслось сдавленное ругательство, Дженсен вжался ему в ягодицы и опять выругался — застонал.  
Отходил так же долго, уткнувшись лбом Джареду в плечо. Постепенно дыхание замедлилось, рука в паху лениво обрисовала обмякший член, напоследок перекатив яйца, и опустилась на поясницу. Губы опять коснулись загривка, там, где саднил укус, и мягко поцеловали. Кран Дженсен нащупал так же вслепую, вновь прижавшись лбом к спине.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он между лопаток. — Скажи, что ты не против продолжения.  
Джаред выдавил придушенный смешок. Он готов был рухнуть прямо на месте и проспать не меньше недели, но член решил за него, вновь наливаясь кровью.  
Из горла опять рвался смех.  
— А кровать здесь есть?  
Тихо рассмеявшись, Дженсен отстранился.  
— Все те же спальные мешки. Много.  
Джаред встретил его взгляд и медленно кивнул.  
— Сойдет.

Кажется, Дженсену это было нужно не меньше, чем ему. Они измотали друг друга до полусмерти, но никак не могли остановиться. Извергающиеся вулканы, землетрясения, наводнения — им на все было плевать. Они жили в конце света последние пять лет, и немного хотели пожить для себя.  
На рассвете Джаред урвал пару часов сна. Разбудил вылизывающий член Дженсен. Он жадно заглатывал наливавшуюся головку, насаживался сколько мог, в остальном помогая рукой, проводил языком по уздечке и вновь насаживался.  
Джаред думал, что больше у него не встанет. Встало.  
Также неумолимо Дженсен стянул его ниже, закинул ноги на плечи и решительно взял. У Джареда пальцы на ногах поджимались.  
Трахался Дженсен лучше, чем кто бы то ни было на его памяти, и дело вовсе не в долгом воздержании. И с таким же энтузиазмом отдавался сам — а вот это оказалось приятным сюрпризом. Большинство партнеров Джареда предпочитали только одну позицию.  
Наверное, они бы так и провели весь следующий день, если бы не отрезвляющее понимание, что ехать еще тысячу миль.  
К обеду Джаред соскреб себя с беспорядочного лежбища и выделил Хамви пару часов. Не воспользоваться преимуществами убежища было непростительно, раз уж все остальное они использовали на всю катушку.  
Дженсен забил багажный отсек запасами, крепя их по бокам, вдоль труб, чтобы по центру оставалось еще место. Джаред возился с самими трубами.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Джаред придирчиво изучил вырисовывающуюся конструкцию.  
— Двигатель внешнего сгорания.  
Дженсен нахмурился, осмотрел все опять.  
— Это… что-то связанное с паром?  
— По принципу работы, — кивнул Джаред. — Я тут кое о чем думал, хочу проверить, но это потом. Если все получится, выламываться он станет меньше.  
Хамви и в лучшие времена требовал неустанного внимания к собственной персоне.  
Какое-то время Дженсен просто наблюдал. Затем в его глазах мелькнуло понимание вперемешку с изумлением.  
— Ты что, хочешь переделать его в паровой автомобиль? — не поверил он. — В такие, как раньше?  
Джаред почесал затылок.  
— Ну как паровой, аналог. Были одни интересные разработки лет семь-десять назад.  
Дженсен качнул головой.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты это серьезно.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Пока это только теория, и то… — Он недовольно хмыкнул и замолк. — Ладно, здесь я закончил. Принесешь рюкзаки?  
Пепла стало меньше, ветер нагнал барханы, этим расчистив дорогу. Температура вновь падала, опускаясь ниже, чем прежде. Печь в Хамви работала на полную, хорошо, баллонов теперь было достаточно.  
Стоило им выехать на шоссе, и Дженсен решительно согнал Джареда с водительского места.  
— А как же твои особые отношения с машинами?  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся.  
— Впереди еще две сотни миль пустыни. Встретившийся кактус я просто снесу.  
В этом был определенный смысл.  
Джаред никогда не подпускал к Хамви чужаков, да что там, он даже Джеффу дал порулить лишь пару раз. А Дженсену позволил. Может быть, действительно, только потому что засыпал на ходу.  
Разбудил резкий толчок. Джаред приложился локтем через три слоя мешков и тихо зашипел. Руку осушило.  
— Ты все-таки наехал на кактус? — просипел он, смаргивая сон.  
Хамви медленно двинулся назад. Дженсен, не ответив, пристально смотрел вперед.  
Ухватившись за спинку переднего сиденья, Джаред подтянулся.  
— Что там?  
— Не знаю и не горю желанием выяснять. Лучше объедем.  
Впереди пылало алое зарево. Тяги приблизиться Джаред также не испытывал, людей не без оснований опасаясь больше, чем нового вулкана.  
Дженсен не останавливался, пока зарево полностью не скрылось за горизонтом, лишь затем двинувшись в обход. Только тогда Джаред понял, что привычный сумрак дня сменился сумраком вечерним.  
— Мы где? — удивленно спросил он.  
— Полагаю, где-то на границе Техаса. — Дженсен усмехнулся и повернулся к Джареду. — Знаешь же, «в Техасе все большое». Так вот, понимая, сколько нам еще ехать, мне этот слоган нравится уже не так сильно.  
Джаред не возмущался. Дженсен позволил ему выспаться, и после прошедшей ночи это было более чем великодушно.  
— Дальше я сам. Поешь и ложись.  
— Не отказался бы от компании в последнем.  
Джаред недоверчиво приподнял брови.  
— Как будто тебе сейчас есть до этого дело. Не встанет же.  
— Плохо ты меня знаешь.  
На следующий день они сообразили, что если чаще сменяться, ночью не спать могут оба. Хамви был тесный и жесткий, самодельное отопление хорошо прогревало воздух, но не настолько, чтобы светить голой задницей. Их с Дженсеном возня в мешке была неловкой, но оттого не менее сладкой.  
В последний раз Дженсен прижался вплотную, кожа к коже, двигаться из-за этого у него получалось неглубоко, мелкими толчками. Член был зажат между животами, и Джаред извивался, терся и, кажется, хныкал от невозможности усилить трение. Как будто он в принципе был способен еще кончить после всего предшествующего. Кончил.  
Он обессилено вытянулся во весь рост. Дженсен выцеловывал за ухом, ненасытный маньяк.  
До обозначенной даты оставалось четыре дня.  
— Путешествовать с тобой сплошное читерство. — Джаред внимательно изучал отмеченные на картах убежища. Точки рассеялись по всей Америке, даже на Аляске имелась одна. Джаред внимательнее присмотрелся к большой отметке где-то в глубине Аляскинского хребта.  
— В таком случае и ты в этой игре Большой Босс.  
Дженсен многозначительно постучал по панели Хамви.  
Джаред хмыкнул.  
— Иногда мне казалось, что без него было бы проще.  
Но без него бы не осталось никого. Джаред не стал это говорить. Дженсен и сам понял.  
— Мы могли бы заехать в Сан-Антонио. Съедем на десятое и уже к вечеру будем там.  
— Соскучился по людям?  
— Да нет, тебя мне более чем достаточно. — И взгляд такой, что вновь зажигает все внутри.  
За рулем Хамви Дженсен смотрелся на удивление органично, но Джаред запретил себе продолжать развивать эту тему.  
— Так насчет Сан-Антонио…  
— Я уехал на другое побережье именно для того, чтобы не вспоминать.  
Взгляд Дженсена смягчился.  
— Может, потому и стоит заехать.  
Джаред сжал в руках карту.  
— Там ничего нет, — глухо сказал он. — А после того извержения сомневаюсь, что в Америке вообще осталось что-то живое.  
Об этом он тоже предпочитал не думать: сколько жизней унес Йеллоустон. Им с Дженсеном действительно повезло, но у других не было ни Хамви, ни пустыря в округе, а взрыв супервулкана и без случившегося конца света считали неизбежным апокалипсисом.  
— Мы, американцы, живучие, и я не по слухам знаю, сколько из нас покинуло материк за эти пять лет. На новую нацию хватит.  
Джаред недовольно фыркнул: сплошь и рядом темы, которые он предпочел бы не обсуждать. Карта в руках загнулась.  
— Как вы вообще смогли до них добраться? — полюбопытствовал он, отгибая бумагу, и осекся. Только сейчас почему-то подумал. — Или тебе не надо было…  
— Я тот, кто есть, Джаред. Инвестор и любитель. Я уже упоминал, карты составил Стив, пока был здесь. Он физик, а в свободное время хакер-самоучка. Взломать коды Пентагона, когда отказала половина электроники, оказалось делом пары часов. Это потом там все перекрыли.  
— И ты не думал, что в один прекрасный день можешь нарваться на кого-нибудь серьезного в этих местах?  
— Так я и не лезу на военные объекты. На карте всего лишь мелкие схроны. Стив говорил, о них и без того давно забыли. Самый крупный сейчас там. — Потянувшись, Дженсен ткнул на Аляску, где Джаред недавно рассматривал жирную точку. — Только кто туда доберется? Без машин и топлива. Мы с побережья на побережье кое-как перебираемся, а без, — он фыркнул, — читерства, Большого Босса и твоего дара заводить мотор щелчком пальцев, и это заняло бы несколько месяцев.  
— Я не завожу мотор щелчком пальцев, — возразил Джаред.  
Дженсен пристально посмотрел в ответ, зеленые глаза сощурились, лучики смешливых морщинок разошлись во все стороны.  
— То есть в остальном ты в принципе со мной согласен?  
Джаред хмыкнул.  
— Смотрел бы ты на дорогу, читер, здесь встречаются не только кактусы.  
Дженсен громко рассмеялся.  
Иногда у Джареда дыхание перехватывало оттого, как просто это было. Какая-то неделя, а казалось, они знакомы сто лет. С Дженсеном было легко. Дженсену можно было верить. Не просто заставлять себя доверять, а полагаться по-настоящему. Обстоятельства и ситуация? Возможно. Джаред видел, да и на себе испытал, как может сплотить людей беда. Только… только с Дженсеном все равно было по-другому.  
Поэтому когда после обеда тот съехал на десятое шоссе, Джаред не стал возражать.  
Сан-Антонио, так Сан-Антонио.  
Родные места изменились до неузнаваемости. Город чернел на горизонте мертвым кладбищем, здесь тоже лежал пепел, превратив мир в монохромный рисунок.  
Они медленно тащились по окраине, настороженно всматриваясь в зевающие чернотой проемы окон и дверей. Разрушений почти не было, сказывалась отдаленность от вулкана, но ощущение заброшенности и безлюдности сквозило в каждом встреченном доме, за каждый поворотом. Вначале Джаред не понял почему, а потом как стукнуло. Следы. В городе вообще не было следов, недельный пепел лежал как девственный снег в начале зимы, и только за Хамви тянулись две глубокие борозды.  
Джаред поежился. Не таким он оставлял все два года назад.  
Дженсен обеспокоенно посматривал, но молчал.  
Вся семья Падалеки жила в пригороде, там же неподалеку располагалась мастерская. От последней остались только стены, и те частично обрушились. Не было ничего, чтобы Джареда могло задержать.  
Дженсен молчаливо нажал на газ, позволяя Хамви двигаться дальше.  
Дом пострадал меньше. Забор покосился и упал еще до отъезда, но трещины, идущие по некогда белым стенам, были свежими. Окна выбило, дверь болталась на петле и тихо поскрипывала под порывами ветра.  
Даже до отъезда Джаред не любил сюда приезжать, сейчас впечатление оказалось еще более удручающим, и все же Дженсен был прав. Стоило Джареду здесь оказаться и тугой узел, наличие которого он и не предполагал внутри, начал рассасываться.  
Джаред не заглядывал в дом, там давно ничего не было. Обмотав лицо шарфом, он обогнул горы мусора из повалившихся деревьев и железа и зашел на задний двор. Увитая когда-то шиповником беседка и стены дома с забором защитили тот от непогоды. Три креста под старыми качелями — один немного покорежило и наклонило — не заметить было невозможно.  
Сердце сдавило. Попятившись от них, Джаред стукнул кулаком по груди, еще раз, и зажмурил глаза. Лучше бы не вспоминать, но воспоминания все равно рвались наружу: улыбка матери, споры с Джеффом, мягкая миролюбивость невестки и… и…  
На плечо легла рука, крепко сжав в безмолвной поддержке.  
Еще раз зажмурившись, Джаред сморгнул слезы.  
— Ты можешь и должен их оплакивать, — тихо сказал Дженсен. — Но умирать вместе с ними не обязан. Поплыли со мной, Джаред. Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради них.  
Джаред хотел возразить, но сил не было. Это место опустошило сильнее, чем долгая дорога.  
Рука крепче сжала плечо.  
— Пообещай, что поплывешь со мной, — настаивал Дженсен. — Здесь и сейчас.  
Джаред мог много чего сказать в ответ. Как спутник ни пытался, полностью скрыть тревогу он не смог. Оба понимали, что корабля могло просто не быть. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как связь окончательно пропала, извержение вулкана снизило шансы практически до нуля. Но Дженсен все равно упрямо верил и звал за собой.  
— Пообещай, Джаред!  
Сдаваясь, Джаред кивнул.  
— Хочу поправить крест, — хрипло сказал он. — Схожу за инструментом.  
Рука наконец разжалась.  
— Я сам. — Дженсен хлопнул по плечу. — Побудь пока с ними.  
Джаред никогда не молился. Мать, ревностная католичка, всегда за это осуждала. Первую свою молитву — за упокой — он прочел на свежей могиле четыре года назад. С тех пор больше не пробовал, да и не верил, даже тогда. А сейчас судорожно вспоминал слышимые в детстве слова, не для себя — для нее. И позволил себе думать обо всем том, на чем поставил крест. Закопал в невидимую могилу тут же, рядом с ними, где должна была лежать и Мэг.  
Опустившись во взметнувшийся пепел, Джаред молился во второй и в последний раз. Вырванное обещание поставило окончательную точку, чего не смогли сделать ни два долгих года, ни расстояние в тысячу миль. Джаред молился и прощался, на этот раз навсегда.  
Громкий выстрел эхом разнесся по округе. Вздрогнув, Джаред распахнул глаза. Еще один последующий загнал сердце куда-то в пятки. Джаред вскочил на ноги и бросился к машине.  
Мыслей не было, только стремление не опоздать. Господи, лишь бы действительно не было поздно!  
Дженсен коленом прижимал извивающееся тело к асфальту, приставив «глок» к затылку, и тихо, сквозь зубы, ругался. Еще один пистолет лежал отброшенный в сторону.  
Джаред резко выдохнул, на миг прикрывая глаза. Убрав собственный, непонятно когда вытащенный пистолет, он приблизился.  
— Ты не… — выдавил он, сердце все еще стучало где-то под горлом.  
Дженсен только сейчас его заметил и отрицательно мотнул головой. Тело под ним зашевелилось активнее.  
— Хотел угнать, сука. Застал его, когда он чиркал проводами.  
Это все равно бы не сработало. Джаред бросил быстрый взгляд через открытую дверь на вырванную панель.  
— Это ты стрелял?  
— Первый — мой. Хотел спугнуть. Кто ж знал…  
— Джей? Джей! — заорали с земли. — Это, правда, ты?!  
Дженсен машинально вжал пистолет сильнее, но Джаред остановил.  
— Дик? — не поверил он, только сейчас опознав в прижатом теле Ричарда Торреса.  
Тот принялся вырваться интенсивнее, Дженсен нехотя отпустил, но пистолет держал наготове.  
— Джей! — Дик подскочил на месте и кинулся к Джареду. — Бля, Джей, живой!  
Джаред не дал себя обнять, или что там тот собирался сделать.  
— Зачем ты хотел угнать мою машину, Дик? — спросил он. — Только не говори, что не узнал.  
— Как же не узнал, узнал, конечно! — закивал Дик. — Увидел, как какой-то хрен лысый лезет из водительского и решил, что во чтобы-то ни стало отстою малыша Джея. Я же помню, как ты им дорожил. Сам бы ты его ни в жизнь не отдал!  
Взгляд Дженсена сообщал, что он не верит ни единому слову. Джаред, впрочем, тоже. Дик всегда умел складно врать.  
— А у его дома я оказался, значит, по чистой случайности, — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— Да не подумал я об этом! Ты вообще в меня стрелял!  
— За тобой не заржавело ответить.  
Дик опять огрызнулся.  
Пока они переругивались, Джаред хмуро осмотрел старого приятеля. Выглядел тот не очень: на гладком некогда лице расцветали едва поджившие язвы, давно немытые светлые волосы свалялись и сбились в колтуны. Он был еще более тощим, чем Джаред помнил, даже за всеми слоями надетой на него одежды. И вызывал все тоже чувство смешанной жалости, как и два года назад.  
Дик шмыгнул разбитым об асфальт носом и вытер его рукавом.  
— Парни, у вас пожрать есть? — с надеждой спросил он.  
— Так это ты пожрать забрался? — иронизировал Дженсен.  
Джаред молча залез внутрь и достал банку с бобами.  
Дик вцепился, как будто месяц не ел. И тут Джареду было не сложно его понять.  
— А еще есть? — быстро опустошив содержимое, спросил тот.  
— Может, я просто пристрелю его, как и собирался? — лениво предложил Дженсен.  
— Охуел?!! — взвился Дик, отскочив от него на пару футов, банка вылетела из рук.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Дик? — терпеливо спросил Джаред. — Тут давно все заброшено. Не думаю, что Ник добровольно оставил Аламо.  
— Ник? — Дик подобрал банку и пальцем вылизал остатки. — Так ты не знаешь? Ника больше нет, Джей. Как и всех наших. И не наших тоже. Тебе тогда конкретно повезло, что слинял. Далеко, наверное, раз не достало.  
— Ч… что случилось?  
Дик косился на Хамви, должно быть, высматривая еду, и не выдержав, Джаред достал еще одну банку. Дик быстро ее вскрыл.  
— И много у вас?  
— Что случилось? — повторил вопрос Джаред.  
— Чума, — с набитым ртом отозвался Дик. — По крайней мере, мы ее так называли, а там поди разбери. Болели все, и дохли тоже. Мне вот повезло, она оставила в напоминание лишь это. — Он постучал по покрытым язвами щекам. — Где-то с полгода назад болезнь выкосила всех. От Аламо до сих пор за милю несет мертвечиной, Ник многих под себя подмял. Только толку. Не осталось никого. Парни, вы ведь не бросите меня? Не могу уже помоями питаться, а у вас запасов на роту хватит.  
Дженсен с Джаредом переглянулись. Сомневались оба.  
— Джей! — Дик бросился к нему, заглянув в глаза. — Джей, мы же со школы еще знакомы и…  
То самое «и» Джаред предпочел бы не обсуждать. И за него же чувствовал себя обязанным.  
— Нужно найти, где переночевать, — нехотя буркнул он. В Хамви они с Диком не поместятся, даже если бы Джаред допускал такую мысль. — Все равно в дорогу уже поздно.  
Дженсен молча принял его решение.  
— Я знаю где, — обрадовался Дик. — Там и костер развести можно.

— Оставим ему побольше еды и пусть живет, как жил, — пока Дик отлучился отлить, шепнул Дженсен. — Ты вовсе не обязан его вытаскивать.  
— Он неплохой парень, — выдавил Джаред. — Был не плохим.  
Живое пламя освещало стены старой пивоварни. Среди цистерн и бочек Дик свил себе милое гнездышко. Если бы не усиливавшийся с каждым днем холод, было бы совсем хорошо. Джаред лишь жалел, что не может сейчас вжаться в Дженсена, как того хотелось. Их спальники лежали рядом, но не настолько близко, как они привыкли за последние дни.  
— У вас что-то было. Раньше, — догадался Дженсен.  
Джаред неохотно повел плечами.  
— Каково быть в Техасе геем, я думаю, ты и без меня знаешь.  
— Потому и не жил здесь толком.  
— Дику все равно. И с кем трахаться тоже, а мне тогда это сильно помогло.  
Дик никогда не намекал на большие чувства, да и вообще на чувства, он затащил Джареда в постель от скуки, когда тот только вернулся с армии и обивал пороги банков в попытках вновь открыть семейную мастерскую. В двадцать один год все воспринимается иначе. Став совершеннолетним, Джаред во многом имел слишком мало опыта. Собственные желания пугали, и он перекрывал их другими заботами.  
Так же быстро как появился, так же Дик и исчез, но Джаред к тому времени успел в себе разобраться. В следующий раз они встретились уже у Ника. Попытки Дика возобновить общение напоролись на вежливый, но твердый отказ. Тот, кажется, и не расстроился вовсе.  
— Не верю я ему, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Все жду подвоха.  
— С ним всегда так.  
Хмыкнув, Дженсен придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь, и подложил под голову обоим рюкзак.  
— Раз уж говоришь, что он весь из себя такой толерантный, — объяснил он. Джаред улыбнулся. — Спи.  
Насвистывая, вернулся довольный Дик, на них он даже не взглянул.

В темноте были слышны только тихие чертыхания, мелькнул тусклый свет свечи. Придержав Дженсена за плечо, Джаред отрицательно мотнул головой.  
Дик безуспешно возился уже пять минут, и еще неизвестно сколько до того, как Дженсен обнаружил его пропажу. Наконец Джареду надоело. Щелкнув фонариком, он направил его Дику в лицо.  
— Далеко собрался? — спросил он.  
Вскрикнув, Дик дернулся на водительском сиденье и вжался в панель.  
— Д-джаред.  
— А я все гадал, почему ты нас так далеко спать увел, — отметил Дженсен.  
— Джей, я объясню!  
Хмыкнув, Дженсен выволок его наружу и брезгливо встряхнул.  
— Даже руки марать об тебя не хочется.  
Глаза Дика агрессивно сощурились.  
— Все-то тебе позволено желать, красавчик. Как будто я не слышал, как ты уговаривал его бросить меня здесь.  
Вздохнув, Джаред потер переносицу.  
— Ты бы все равно не смог его завести, Дик. И никто не собирался тебя бросать.  
— Как ты Мэг не бросил? — огрызнулся тот.  
Джаред окаменел.  
— Мэг мертва, — отчеканил он. — Ты сам там был.  
Взгляд Дика метнулся в сторону. На мгновение, но Джаред успел заметить. Среагировал сразу же, непроизвольно. Выбросив руку, он сжал тощее горло и вдавил плечами в железный бок машины. Сердце заныло.  
— Говори, — потребовал он.  
— Джей, я… — Дик двумя руками вцепился в Джареда, но пальцев разжать не смог.  
— Говори сейчас же!  
— Джаред, ты его задушишь!  
В глазах темнело, Джаред едва расслышал сказанные слова, а отреагировать смог только на настойчивую хватку на плече.  
Джаред разжал непослушные пальцы. Нет, он все не так понял, Дик не мог…  
— Что ты хотел этим сказать?  
— Джей, брось, ляпнул, не подумав. Конечно, ты не виноват в ее…  
— Не смей врать, Дик!  
Хотелось трясти его, пока не услышит все ответы, только это все равно было бесполезно.  
— Что тебе известно о смерти Мэг?!  
— Джей, я не…  
Дженсен молча снял «глок» с предохранителя и наставил его на Дика.  
Дернувшись, тот сам уже вжался плечами в обшивку Хамви и вскинул руки.  
— Хорошо! Я скажу! Скажу! Только убери этого психованного!  
Так же молчаливо Дженсен опустил пистолет.  
Дик зыркнул на него волком, а затем перевел взгляд на Джареда.  
— Я узнал случайно, Джей, — захныкал он, скривив губы. — Ник угрожал мне, говорил, что убьет, если ты узнаешь. Я не должен был этого видеть, просто…  
— О чем ты, дьявол тебя задери! — тряхнул его Джаред за плечо.  
— Тот несчастный случай, он был спланирован. Специально для тебя, Джей. Мэг… Мэг, она жива.  
Отпустив его, Джаред отшатнулся. Еще мгновение назад казалось, что больнее быть не может. Он ошибался.  
— Что… что ты имеешь в виду? — выдавил он. — Как она может быть жива?  
Что-то во взгляде Джареда испугало Дика, он сильнее вжался в Хамви, ногами перебирая по полу.  
— Я не виноват, Джей, — заскулил он. — Я ничего не мог тогда сделать. Я…  
— Говори уже, блядь! — рявкнул Джаред.  
Дик дернулся.  
— Ник продал ее, — выдохнул он. — Отдал Джиму в обмен на припасы и теплые вещи. Холодало, а у нас все заканчивалось, склады были пусты. Ник устроил взрыв, Мэган к тому моменту внутри уже не было.  
Джаред три дня искал по пепелищу, но не смог обнаружить даже костей, чтобы захоронить.  
— Зачем? — прошептал он. — Но зачем…  
— Блядь, Джей! Не всем же нравится ебаться в жопу, как тебе. У Джима был целый гарем, для него и его парней.  
Джаред дернулся, желание придушить Дика стало почти непреодолимым.  
— Ник понимал, что ты не согласишься, — продолжил Дик, его как прорвало. — Но он не хотел терять ни тебя, ни твоего монстра. Кто ж знал, что ты свалишь сразу же после случившегося.  
— Где она? — спросил Джаред. — Говори, Дик.  
Дик дернул плечом.  
— Джим окопался в Остине. Засел в бомбоубежищах под Капитолием. Он весь город под себя тогда подобрал, нечета нашему Нику.  
— Покажешь где, — решил Джаред.  
— С ума сошел! — взвился Дик. — Да сдохла она давно! Как и все здесь! Ты забыл, что я про чуму рассказывал? Или думаешь, их обошло стороной? Да даже если нет, на территорию Джима я соваться не собираюсь. Говорили, он на кол садит недовольных!  
Джареда трясло. Мэг, его младшая сестренка, была жива все это время. Дик прав, он бросил ее, и теперь…  
Дженсен рывком вздернул Дика на ноги, развернул к себе спиной и ремнем стянул руки сзади. На возражения и ругань не обращал внимания.  
Отведя Джареда в сторону, он обнял его ладонями за шею и заставил смотреть себе в глаза до тех пор, пока Джаред не смог сосредоточить взгляд.  
— Мы проверим, слышишь, — прошептал он. — У нас еще есть пара дней.  
— Дженсен… — Джаред отвел глаза.  
Дженсен зло заставил смотреть на себя.  
— Мы найдем ее и вместе сядем на корабль. — Он подождал, пока Джаред кивнет. — Идем за рюкзаками.  
Когда они вернулись, Дика возле Хамви не было.

— Съедь здесь, — изучая карту, скомандовал Дженсен.  
Джаред послушно повернул руль.  
Остин был еще одним мертвым городом. Это поначалу они таились и осторожничали, но очень быстро поняли, что смысла в этом нет. Тела лежали прямо на улицах, присыпанные нетронутым пеплом. Болезнь, уничтожившая Сан-Антонио, пришла и сюда. Передвигаться среди трупов ни для кого из них не было привычным занятием, Джаред морщился каждый раз, когда Хамви наезжал на препятствие.  
И чем дольше они находились в городе, тем с большей безысходностью Джаред понимал, что эти поиски обречены. Дженсен ничего не говорил: не отговаривал, не убеждал. Взял на себя привычные обязанности штурмана и внимательно изучал карту города.  
День стремительно заканчивался, мрачные высотные здания сменялись низкими коттеджами, такими же пустынными и угрюмыми.  
Капитолий обвалился и напоминал черный холм. Джаред несколько раз обошел по кругу, жалея, что не узнал у Дика больше, пока была возможность. Мысль, что Мэг могла быть сейчас там, внизу, возможно даже живой, но в ловушке, вызывала не меньшее отчаяние, чем мысль о ее трупе где-то на улицах города.  
Когда совсем стемнело, они остановились в каком-то сквере. Заблокировав все двери и включив обогрев на полную — топливо они не экономили, как и баллоны, — Дженсен молча втащил Джареда в багажное отделение и крепко прижал к себе. Не сопротивляясь, Джаред обмяк в объятиях.  
Собраться с мыслями было сложно.  
— Я хочу, чтобы завтра ты взял Хамви и поехал в Хьюстон. Тут меньше двухсот миль, доберешься за пять-шесть часов, еще день останется в запасе, если что-то случится.  
— Джаред… — вздохнул Дженсен.  
— Я не могу ее оставить, — перебил Джаред. Дышать было невозможно. — Не после того, как сделал это один раз. Что если она жива?  
Ничего не сказав, Дженсен только крепче прижал к себе.  
Утром он перебудил всю округу ревом Хамви, отказываясь обсуждать сказанное накануне. Они продолжили поиски. Изъездили все улицы, производя как можно больше шума в надежде привлечь внимание. Искать на ногах смысла не было, к тому же оба не знали, как много заразы осталось в городе.  
После скорого обеда Джаред ненадолго вышел проветриться. Впереди темнели обломки памятника, ссохшиеся деревья торчали неподвижными часовыми, мертвые, как и все в округе. Холод усилился, и черный пепел под ногами разбавили узоры инея.  
Грудную клетку сдавливало. Джаред не знал, как поступить. Пожалуй, впервые за свою жизнь по-настоящему не знал. Даже когда умер отец и у них отбирали мастерскую, он знал что делать; даже когда потом из-за гипертонии медленно угасала мать, и когда Джефф сломал ногу и подхватил инфекцию, а невестку, едва засыпав могилу, Джаред нашел с пустым пузырьком снотворного в безжизненной руке. Решение было, не всегда легкое, не всегда моментальное, но он знал, что найдет его.  
Даже его отъезд из Техаса стал своего рода выходом, как и единственная пуля в хранящемся в нагрудном кармане пистолете.  
Сейчас Джаред не знал. Дженсен молча смотрел, и всем своим видом давал понять, что один никуда не поедет. Оставлять его здесь было бесчестно, а придумать, как прогнать, Джаред не мог. Понимал, что бесполезно.  
Отвезти, посадить на корабль и вернуться — вот единственный подходящий ответ, Джаред все равно изначально не собирался уплывать. Данное на могиле матери обещание жгло изнутри.  
— Ты все еще можешь уехать, — предпринял он жалкую попытку.  
— И оставить тебя здесь подыхать? — холодно отозвался Дженсен. — Как долго ты протянешь без Хамви?  
— Я могу выживать.  
— Ты загнешься от холода в первую же ночь.  
Джаред зло посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот не менее зло смотрел в ответ. Наверное, выхода не видели оба.  
Джаред с безысходностью пнул пустую консервную банку. Остаток дня они исступленно трахались, как будто стремились наверстать две прошедшие ночи.  
— Здесь есть точка, рядом с городом. Поедем, хотя бы отмоемся.  
Джаред молчаливо кивнул. Время еще было.  
Хамви словно почувствовал их настрой и тоже заартачился, мотор глох несколько раз. До убежища добрались только к ночи. Дженсен рыскал по округе в поисках входа, Джаред опять возился с машиной.  
На этот раз причина была не в свечах. Пепел все-таки добрался до движка. Джаред прочистил, как мог, но нужна была замена. Пожалуй, миль на пятьсот хватит, а потом опять сдохнет, окончательно.  
Шум за спиной Джаред пропустил, а когда разобрался в причинах, было поздно. Дженсен с поднятыми руками вышел из-за поворота. Напряженность позы и ожидание в глазах рассказали все лучше всяких слов, хотя державшего на прицеле разглядеть не получалось. Слишком мал тот оказался по сравнению с Дженсеном.  
— Отойди от машины и брось сюда оружие, — раздался звонкий голос.  
Не спеша, Джаред отодвинулся от капота. Он кинул на Дженсена быстрый, вопрошающий взгляд, тот отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Зря я не прислушался к твоим предупреждениям, что схроны может обнаружить кто-то еще.  
— Молчать! — Судя по тому, как Дженсен поморщился, дуло сильнее вжалось ему в спину.  
Джаред отошел от машины и тоже поднял руки.  
— Мы не собирались никому вредить, — миролюбиво заметил он, силясь рассмотреть человека у Дженсена за спиной. — И не знали, что тут кто-то есть.  
Это была девочка, лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, не больше. Худая и невысокая, одета хорошо.  
Со двора раздался шум, и девочка повернула голову.  
— Мэгги, здесь еще один! — проорала она. — Их только двое!  
Сердце Джареда пропустило удар.  
Из-за угла вышла девушка, высокая, с ног до головы укутанная в одежды, и даже скудные сумерки не помешали Джареду рассмотреть родное, слегка осунувшееся лицо.  
— Мэг, — выдохнул он. Ноги подогнулись.  
— Джаред! — ахнула Мэгги и бросилась вперед. — Боже, Джей!  
Она разревелась, громко и отчаянно, как не делала никогда в детстве. Повиснув на Джареде всем весом, Мэган взахлеб рыдала и крепче стискивала в объятиях. Кажется, она еще что-то пыталась говорить. Джаред не слышал. Прижав сестру, он сильно жмурился и глубоко дышал.  
Пока они обнимались после долгой разлуки, Дженсен с малявкой тоже разобрались.  
Их завели внутрь, показали, где вымыться и усадили есть. Непривычное ощущение почти домашнего ужина. Жителей в убежище оказалось трое, последней была тихая девочка лет одиннадцати. Она огромными глазами смотрела то на Джареда, то на Дженсена и только пряталась за спиной Китти — той самой, что угрожала дробовиком.  
Джаред такими же глазами смотрел на сестру. Не заметить то, что он почувствовал еще на улице, было никак нельзя. Огромный живот едва позволял ей передвигаться.  
Он вспоминал обороненные Диком слова и не знал, куда деться от чувства вины.  
— Мы здесь больше полугода. С тех пор, как все только начиналось. Один из парней Джима был военным, он нас сюда и привез, когда понял, что происходит. Сам уехал, чтобы замести следы и так и не вернулся. — Мэган поморщилась. — Больше мы никого не видели. Вы первые, кто попытался проникнуть внутрь.  
— Видишь, говорил же, о них все забыли, — вставил Дженсен.  
Он вообще выглядел слишком довольным. Джаред предпочитал отмалчиваться. Сейчас одного присутствия сестры, того факта, что они ее нашли, что она жива и здорова было ему достаточно. Дженсен рассказал и о корабле, и о том, что до отплытия ровно день и две ночи.  
Девушки занервничали, Джаред их не винил. Решиться покинуть убежище, пусть и такое жалкое, было для них непросто.  
Он смог урвать пару минут с сестрой наедине. Мэган погладила его по голове и поцеловала в щеку.  
— Не смотри побитым щенком, Джей. По крайней мере, этот ребенок от того, кто спас мне жизнь.  
Солдат, значит. Джаред не стал спрашивать, любила ли она его.  
— Когда тебе рожать?  
— Через два месяца, плюс-минус.  
Она принялась за вещи, быстро отбирая нужные.  
— Лиззи не очень жалует мужчин, не подходи к ней без необходимости, хорошо? И друга своего предупреди. За остальным проследит Китти.  
— Я скажу Дженсену.  
На миг Мэган отвлекалась.  
— Он хороший, правда?  
Джаред кивнул.  
— Если бы не он, меня бы здесь не было, — признался он. — Дженсен почти не говорил об этом, но как я понял, на таких вот кораблях именно с его подачи Америку покинуло куча народа.  
Руки Мэган опустились, она потерянно посмотрела перед собой.  
— Джей, неужели мы оставим весь этот кошмар позади?  
Джаред обнял сестру. Она была высокой, но ему доставала лишь до подбородка.  
— Мы не можем знать, что нас ждет за океаном. Дженсен убежден, что там лучше, но как прежде уже не будет нигде.  
— Я хочу покинуть Америку, — ожесточенно выговорила Мэган. — Хуже, чем здесь, точно не будет нигде.  
Джаред только крепче сжал ее в объятиях.  
Выезжали еще до рассвета, проехать предстояло немало, и Джаред опасался, что Хамви опять может встать. Под светом костра он возился все предоставленное ему время. От облегчения вчерашней встречи не осталось и следа. Теперь Джаред беспокоился о другом, и, судя по хмурому лицу Дженсена, тот тоже вспомнил о прежних страхах.  
В душе они только подрочили друг другу, и этого было ничтожно мало, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Когда все собрались, Дженсен решительно кивнул Джареду на пассажирское сиденье, а сам сел за руль. Девушки расположились в багажном отделении среди спальников.  
Джаред проснулся с рассветом. Вовсю работали дворники, вновь сыпал черный пепел.  
— Сделаем привал и поменяемся, — предложил он.  
И только выйдя на улицу, Джаред понял, что ошибся: с неба валил снег.

[ ](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/19/57600e8faee479e00ae3715ae3d3e3d6.png)

— Я опасался, что вы не появитесь, мистер Эклз, — выдохнул Джонсон. — Уже и не надеялся.  
Дженсен хлопнул капитана по плечу. Стоило ли говорить, что он тоже? Столько всего могло пойти не так. Но корабль стоял, как было условлено. Адская смесь старых и новых технологий, «Млечный Странник» был способен идти даже под парусами, если на то возникнет необходимость.  
— Как прошло плаванье? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Молитвами ангелов, не иначе. Если бы мы не вошли в канал на неделю раньше запланированного, нас просто бы смыло в океан, а так помотало немного и едва не снесло на берег.  
Этого Дженсен опасался больше всего: что корабль не переживет извержения.  
— В остальном все как и предполагалось?  
— Более чем. Мы прошлись вдоль всего восточного побережья, каюты переполнены. Еще немного и пойдем ко дну.  
Дженсен вдохнул.  
— Признаться, бунта я опасался не меньше, — добавил Джонсон. — Мы бы уплыли завтра на рассвете, я просто не смог бы ждать дольше.  
— Этого и не потребовалось, — отмахнулся Дженсен, поглядывая на причал.  
— Вы привели с собой еще людей.  
В воздухе повисла тишина.  
Дженсен обернулся.  
— Это проблема?  
Джонсон непроницаемо встретил его взгляд.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Значит, отплываем на рассвете? — подытожил Дженсен.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
Подойдя к носу, Дженсен облокотился на перила и посмотрел вперед.  
Хьюстон был затоплен. Что-то подобное он и ожидал, когда западный берег начал уходить под воду, но все равно надеялся. Если бы не Хамви, далеко бы они не продвинулись. Больше покоробила новость, что с десяток метров прибавилось только за последние несколько дней. Неужели Стив оказался прав в своих безумных предположениях?  
Мэган и девочки уже взошли на корабль, а Джаред все ошивался вокруг Хамви. Взгляд Дженсена остановился на высокой фигуре, там и задержался. Казалось, за ним можно наблюдать вечность и все равно не надоест.  
На губах сама собой появилась слабая улыбка.  
Стив придет в восторг, когда его увидит. Безумные идеи одного и золотые руки другого способны перевернуть этот мир с ног на голову. Еще раз. Дженсен уже заранее ревновал.  
Удивительно, как просто было отдаться этому чувству. Еще когда он смотрел, как двое негров окружают белого парня, он знал, что просто обязан ему помочь. Конечно, из-за канистры у его ног, Дженсен был честен с собой.  
Тогда он хотел добраться до корабля. Остин отрезвил. Ни один кошмарный сон с этим не сравнится. Но свой выбор Дженсен сделал.  
У них оставались жалкие остатки дня и одна ночь на земле, Дженсен намеревался взять с нее сполна. На корабле едва ли получится уединиться.  
Весь вечер он был занят: осматривал трюмы, разговаривал с Джонсоном, изучал с ним же прихваченные карты морских путей. Оба отдавали отчет, что путешествие будет не из легких, особенно если взорвется еще какой-нибудь вулкан. Количество пассажиров тоже вызывало беспокойство.  
Дженсен спустился с трапа ближе к ночи, то и дело оскальзываясь на мокрых досках, и поспешно запрыгнул в салон Хамви. Джаред был внутри, возился под панелью, едва помещаясь в кресле. От печки шло равномерное тепло, делая обстановку почти уютной.  
— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь.  
— А где еще мне быть?  
Джаред захлопнул панель и перебрался назад к Дженсену. Руки у него были ледяные, несмотря на тепло.  
— Замерз?  
— Нет.  
Джаред залез ладонями под майку и поцеловал. Прикосновение холодных пальцев вызвало непроизвольную дрожь, но Дженсен не возражал. Ответил на поцелуй и прижался сильнее. От одежды они избавлялись поспешно, как в последний раз.  
Мотнув головой на попытку проявить инициативу, Джаред в темноте перекатился наверх и коленом раздвинул ноги. Руки у него наконец согрелись. Дженсен тихо выдыхал, пока умелые пальцы ласкали его тело, сначала снаружи, а затем и изнутри.  
Джареда был неумолим — как будто Дженсен собирался его останавливать! Он жадно целовал, до треска сжимал в объятиях, а затем также неудержимо двигался внутри. Его желание выбило оргазм почти против воли и точно раньше времени. Джаред кончил вслед за ним.  
Обессиленно прижавшись лбом к влажной груди, Дженсен кое-как собрал разомлевшее тело в кучу и перекатился наверх.  
— Что случилось? — стоило только дыханию восстановиться, спросил он.  
Джаред перехватил его ищущую в сумраке руку и поцеловал запястье.  
— Джаред?  
— Ты веришь в перерождение? — вместо ответа спросил он.  
Дженсен промолчал, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то.  
— Я — верю. Не в Бога, не в Ад или Рай, или в судный день, хотя то, что происходит сейчас, чертовски на него похоже. А вот в перерождение верю. И в то, что кому суждено, обязательно встретятся и в следующей жизни.  
По голой вспотевшей спине прошелся холодок. Дженсен приподнялся.  
— К чему этот разговор?  
Дженсен обманывал, он уже догадался к чему, только не хотел этого принимать.  
— Я остаюсь, — подтвердил Джаред.  
Дженсен было взвился, но Джаред перехватил, прижал к себе и обездвижил. Больше он ничего не сказал.  
— Сейчас? — выдохнул Дженсен. — Ты сейчас мне об этом говоришь? Да ты издеваешься?! После всего, через что мы прошли?  
— Дженсен…  
— А как же Мэган? И твои слова двое суток назад, что больше ее не бросишь?!  
— Дженс, пойми…  
— А я? Мне ты тоже кое-что обещал!  
— Потому и не плыву, что обещал.  
— В чем здесь логика!!! — не выдержав, заорал Дженсен.  
Какое-то время в салоне стояла тишина, только и слышно было, как работал генератор. В трубах гудело.  
Джаред сел и позволил Дженсену отстраниться. Тут же стало холодно. Отвернувшись, Джаред вытянулся и щелкнул фонариком у трубы.  
Он выглядел взъерошенным и все еще жарким после секса. Дженсен отвел взгляд и сжал руки в замок.  
— Я успел поговорить с твоим капитаном, Дженсен, еще днем. Тебе ведь известно, сколько людей на корабле?  
Дженсен вскинул подбородок.  
— Место найдется, — процедил он.  
— Конечно, найдется. Можно и на палубе жить, хотя не в этот дубарь. Дело ведь не в этом, а в провианте и банально в запасах пресной воды. Их едва хватает. А что если путешествие затянется?  
— Ты не можешь этого знать.  
— Мэг беременна, ей скоро рожать, возможно, на этом самом корабле, когда все вокруг будут сходить с ума от голода и жажды. А девочки…  
— Ты не можешь этого знать! — Дженсен толкнул Джареда назад, на спину, нависая сверху.  
— Я знаю, что мое отсутствие повысит ей шансы.  
— Или лишит их. Кто о ней позаботиться, если не ты?  
— Ты не бросишь ее.  
— Черта с два!  
— Не бросишь, я знаю. Дженс, я правда тебе благодарен.  
Дженсен не выдержал, ударил его. Еще раз. Джаред не сопротивлялся. И это погасило весь запал. Он опустился сверху и зажмурился.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это глупо? Ты умрешь здесь, если не от одного, так от другого.  
— Я совсем не планирую умирать.  
Дженсен приподнял голову.  
— Помнишь то убежище на Аляске? Хочу попробовать до него добраться. К тому же, ты сам говорил, что там сейчас тропики.  
— Ты псих! Это же, наверное, тысячи и тысячи миль!  
— Пять, плюс-минус, не так уж и много.  
— Джаред… — Дженсен выдохнул. В голове было пусто, и не только там. Его всего как будто опустошило. Вывернуло наизнанку. — Мне ведь никак тебя не переубедить? — безнадежно спросил он.  
— Я не собирался от тебя это скрывать, просто…  
Просто это был Джаред. Дженсен ведь мог его остановить, оглушить сейчас, занести на корабль, а потом…  
Только это был бы уже не Дженсен, всегда и во всем ратующий за свободу выбора. И свой выбор он тоже уже сделал.  
Он зло выдохнул и бессильно ударил кулаком по боковой панели. Костяшки заныли.  
— Просто признай, — выдавил он, заставив губы раздвинуться в усмешке. — Ты не смог смириться с мыслью, что это ржавое корыто будет гнить на затопленном причале до скончания времен.  
Джаред издал короткий смешок.  
— Не без того.  
Его рука легла Дженсену на шею и мягко притянула к себе.  
— Трахни меня, Дженс, — попросил он на выдохе.

[ ](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/19/57600e8faee479e00ae3715ae3d3e3d6.png)

С Сидней Шерман Бридж открывался отличный вид на Хьюстонский судоходный канал. Сидя на капоте, Джаред наблюдал за отплывающим кораблем. Затопленный город смотрелся сюрреалистически, и покидающий его корабль казался мелкой щепкой в затягивающем болоте. Твердой земли под ногами больше не оставалось.  
Сожалел ли Джаред? Сложно сказать, но он ни на миг не сомневался в принятом решении. И как в ответ на его мысли в небе ясным знамением мелькнул тонкий просвет и блеснуло лучами холодное солнце. А может, это валивший второй день снег истончил, наконец, облака.  
Джаред неторопливо опустил руку на колени, нащупав то, что лежало поверх. Ладонь ожег холод металла. Извлеченный с привычного места еще по прибытии на мост, пистолет заледенел. Пальцы нашли предохранитель, помедлив, — глаза, щурясь, смотрели на воду, — скользнули ниже и отодвинули защелку на магазине.  
Достав пулю, Джаред зажал ее между большим и указательным пальцем и вытянул вперед. Он ждал, пока корабль не сравнялся размерами, одно легко могло закрыть другое, и медленно опустил сжатый кулак. А затем размахнулся и швырнул пулю с моста.  
Пора и ему было в путь.  
Спрятав пистолет, Джаред спрыгнул с капота на твердые перекрытия моста, повернулся и… застыл. Замер на месте, не в силах ни слова выдавить, ни отвести взгляд.  
— Я все гадал, дождешься ли ты того момента, как он скроется за горизонтом.  
Посреди дороги стоял Дженсен, с рюкзаком за спиной и намотанным на пол-лица палантином. Такой, как в тот первый день, когда они встретились.  
Джаред никак не мог поверить, что видит его перед собой.  
— Что… что ты здесь делаешь? — наконец отмер он. — Дженсен, ты…  
Дженсен, подойдя ближе, открыл дверь и привычно закинул рюкзак под сиденье, а после выпрямился, встречаясь взглядом с Джаредом.  
— Я решил, что не хочу ждать следующей жизни. — Глаза чуть прищурились, лучики морщинок разбежались по сторонам. — К тому же я всегда мечтал увидеть Мак-Кинли. 


End file.
